Rarity
by Twisterhunter
Summary: Twilight expresses her feelings of spike being with Rarity.


**a friend of mine wrote this when i challenged him to make a parody song. in my opinion he did awesome. what do all of you think. disclaimer: dont own anything from mlp. nor did i write this parody song. but the parody was inspired by jolene from dolly parton.**

Twilight calmly sat in her library. In front of her a book hovered in her magical hold; slowly one of the pages turned. She sighed before placing the book down on the table in front of her. The book itself was a photo-album. Inside the book was a number of photos; some of them were of her and her friends. Others with her and the other princesses. And quite a few of her and a certain young dragon. With another heavy sigh she levitated a piece of paper, a quill and ink, and an envelope. She dipped the tip of the quill in the ink and the very first word on the paper was.

"Rarity"

She continued to write on the paper; a few tears fell from her eyes as she wrote on the paper. While she remembered what had happened to make her feel this way.

(Rar'ty, Rar'ty, Rar'ty, Rar'ty.)

She remembered how her and her friends met at Sugar cube corner. All of them plus the dragon known as Spike; sat at one of the many booths. As they waited for their orders; she looked towards Spike. But he was staring at the mare known as Rarity; who was staring back at him.

(I'm begging of you please don't take my drake.)

Twilight had a look of sadness on her face as she shook her head. Just as they had their orders delivered; she saw both Rarity and Spike sharing one of the smoothies Pinkie had brought.

(Rar'ty, Rar'ty, Rar'ty, Rar'ty.)

No pony ever noticed the tears that fell from her eyes.

(Please don't take him even though you can.)

She shook her head in frustration as she continued to write on the letter.

(I cannot compete with your beauty. You're mane shines brightly like the sea. I can't help but feel envy.)

Another memory enter her mind; it was that of Spikes birthday. All of them were in Canterlot- The ballroom to be precise- they had many forms of music playing. But when it came for the slow dance; She had hopped that Spike would share the dance with her. But, unfortunately Rarity had beat her to him.

(Which is a brand new feeling for me. When you talk it sounds like you're about to sing. You look like an angel but without wings. There is no way I can beat you, Rar'ty.)

She did her best to keep the tears from falling onto the paper. As she dipped her quill into the ink.

(He always talks about you whenever he is with me. He has a plushy of you at his side when he sleeps. I cried when he called me mommy.)

Another memory enter her mind. This time back to winter wrap up; just before they had finished. She had found him and Rarity beside a small campfire. Snuggling and hugging each other.

(I'm trying to disobey my hearts command. To force him to be my dragon. Can't you see what you're doing to me, Rar'ty.)

She brought a tissue up to her face and wiped away her tears.

(Rar'ty, Rar'ty, Rar'ty, Rar'ty.)

It took a minute for her to continue to writing on the piece of paper.

(I'm begging of you please don't take my drake.)

It was starting to hurt her emotionally just to finish writing.

(Rar'ty, Rar'ty, Rar'ty, Rar'ty.)

A painful memory entered her mind; which caused the flood gate to fully open.

(Please don't take him even though you can.)

It was in her castle; she was walking to his room, a love not in her magical hold.

(You can seduce and take any stallion. But my heart belongs to that dragon. He's so precious to me, Rar'ty.)

Her heart fluttered a little as she neared his door.

(My heart wants me to force him to stay away from you. But that is something I just cannot do. All he want's is your love, Rar'ty.)

She opened the door slowly; hoping to surprise him. But before her was a sight that broke her completely.

(Rar'ty, Rar'ty, Rar'ty, Rar'ty.)

On his bed was both him and Rarity. They were both gazing lovingly each others eyes.

(I'm begging of you please don't take my drake.)

She watched in shock as they moved their heads closer to each other; only to tenderly kiss. Which caused her to drop her love letter and run back to her room. Tears falling from her eyes.

(Rar'ty, Rar'ty, Rar'ty, Rar'ty)

She was now at the end of the paper; which she was slowly finishing.

(Please don't take him even though you can.)

With her magic she started to fold the letter.

(Rar'ty.)

She then placed the letter in the envelope and teleported it somewhere. Just before she layed her head down on the table and cried heavily.

(Rar'ty.)


End file.
